Reto Ashura
by Volar.sando32
Summary: Una simple idea que quisiera que se convierta en una increíble historia, pienso que este va a ser uno de los retos mas de tantos retos difíciles que se encuentran en este sitio.Y si lo se soy pésimo en resumenes


Yo no poseer Naruto o Percy Jackson, pero si deseo Hacerlo aunque sé que haría un pésimo trabajo como el escritor de sus historias

Hola, soy un nuevo escritor en el sitio y como aun no me siento listo como para escribir historias quisiera publicar un desafío que va estar basado en una idea que apareció en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, este desafío va a ser un crossover entre Naruto y Percy Jackson, con Percy Jackson como **Protagonista**

Les agradecería que me dejen su comentario sobre qué les pareció esta idea, pero eso si con respeto, las reglas del desafío son estas:

1.- Percy Jackson es el protagonista, no Naruto

2.- Naruto y Kurama serán los mentores de Percy, pero no deben estar manifestándose en el mundo de Percy físicamente. Esto es opcional si alguien va realizar el desafío, mi idea es que una pequeña parte del alma del ninja rubio este sellada en Percy junto con Kurama, quisiera que Percy fuera algo así como la siguiente reencarnación de Ashura el hijo del sabio de los seis caminos, la idea seria que Naruto haya entrado a la dimension de Percy al pelear con Kaguya y al final debido a las heridas de la batalla muera y eso provoque que el ciclo de reencarnación de Ashura recomience pero en el mundo de Percy

3.- el poder del fiero shinobi Naruto no debe ser subestimado estoy seguro de que sus poderes son mayores que los de la primordial Gea, quiero decir sello a la diosa Kaguya en la luna con ayuda de Saske, aun cuando ella técnicamente avanzo más allá del nivel primordial al combinarse con el Bijuu 10 colas o Shinju, que en todo su derecho es el ser más poderoso en el mudo de Naruto

4.- Nadie aparte de Percy deben ser conscientes de la existencia de Naruto o Kurama, hasta cierta parte de la historia

5.- solo Naruto, Kurama y Madara vendrán del mundo shinobi

6.- Si debe haber la traición de campamento media sangre a Percy, pero no inmediatamente, sería una mala historia si hacemos una traición que viene de la nada hacia el pobre héroe de la historia ¿no les parece?, Percy no debe marcharse inmediatamente de CHB aun después de que lo traicionen, pienso que el sabrá que debe quedarse allí momentáneamente ya que los monstros lo perseguirán debido a su aroma de semidiós

7.- la traición del CHB a Percy debe estar explicada y muy detallada, por lo menos que conste de unos tres capítulos extensos, sé que pido demasiado pero por esa es la razón por lo que esto un reto

8.- El fanfic debe poseer buena cronología y buena ortografía, no quiere decir que sean perfectos pero si lo suficientemente bueno

9.- Cada capítulo debe ser algo extenso, no tan extenso, pero non tan corto como otras historias que están en este sitio

10.- El emparejamiento debe ser Percy/Artemisa o Percy/Piper o Percy/Thalía o Percy/Zoe o Percy/Sadie Kane, ningún otro, me parece que estos emparejamientos le darían originalidad a la historia o talvez un Percy/harem

11.- Incluir a los Kanes en la historia, pero luego de haber realizado lo demás

12.- Piper se debe encontrarse dentro de la caza de Artemisa, me parece que es original y le daría un toque de sorpresa a la historia

13.- No involucrar al Caos, Orden o vacío en la historia, quiero decir es algo ilógico que una deidad desparecida por millones de años despierte solo para convertir a un simple semidiós en alguien todo poderoso en un tiempo exagerado de 10.000 años o más de entrenamiento, solo para que después se convierta en el asesino del caos u otra deidad y libre una guerra contra un enemigo derrotado, que aparece de la nada

14.- Percy no debe ser hijo de Poseidón, pero debe conservar sus rasgos y personalidad. Algo que me gustaría mucho es que Lucas fura el hijo de Poseidón y él se lleve toda la gloria eso si solo al principio de la historia, que les parece si hacen a Percy el hijo de otro atleta olímpico como Hestia o Hefestos o incluso Hades, me parece que estos dioses son muy dejados de lado en las historias, le daría un giro sorprendente a la historia el hacer a Percy un hijo de** uno** de estos tres , tal vez incluso hacer a Percy un hijo no reconocido por su padre/madre olímpico como Hera o hacerlo un legado romano que termina en me atrajo la idea del típico personaje parecido a Naruto o Rock lee que es menospreciado hasta que demuestra atravez del esfuerzo que él tiene las mismas oportunidades de vencer en su vida como todos los demás

15.- seguir la trama creada por Rick Riordan es decir que la historia empiece desde el ladrón del rayo o al menos desde la maldición del titán

16.- No hacer un Percy todopoderoso al principio de la historia, si lo desean hacer mencionen en varios capítulos su entrenamiento con detalles, eso si su mentor será únicamente Naruto y Kurama

17.- Deseo que Percy sea la siguiente reencarnación de **Ashura **el hijo menor de Hagoromo Otsusuki, y como dije antes los olimpicos no deben estar relacionados con sus antecesores

18.- El enemigo principal de Percy será Uchiha Madara el original, no Obito. Siempre me agrado Madara para ser el villano él tiene todas las características de un buen contrincante y opositor: veloz, Sabio, poderoso, conocimiento sobre todas los tipos de armas shinobi, manipulador, es decir en conjunto **Letal**. Y lo más importante tiene buenas frases ¿a qué si?, digo me encantó esa parte el que Madara agarra por el cuello a un shinobi la alianza le mira intimidantemente con su Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan y para rematar su típico "así que tú también quieres bailar "

19.- No deseo el típico Percy-fanfic que luego de haber sido traicionado va donde su madre para encontrarla muerta y luego en un impulso de soledad, tristeza y melancolía viaje al Olimpo para pedir su muerte. Creo que a nadie le gustaría eso, pero no se o tomen a mal es solo mi opinión

20.- Y por último no quiero que se convierta en un dios ni al principio ni al final de la historia, me parece bien que consiga inmortalidad parcial es más desearía que lo haga pero pienso que Percy se ha negado a la existencia infinita como un dios no solo por Annabeht sino también porque el tal vez piensa que no lo quiere porque ha visto como han terminado aquellos semidioses que consiguieron la divinidad todos son o locos, excéntricos y borrachos como Dionisio u orgullosos ,pedantes, traidores ,asesinos y ambiciosos como Heracles.

21.- eso es todo , de verdad desearía poder escribir esta historia yo mismo pero no tengo la suficiente experiencia como escritor, y pienso que alguien en este sitio es aquel que va a poder transmitir esa idea que me pareció buena y original, sin alguien va realizar este reto le deseo lo mejor y le doy mi más sincero agradecimiento


End file.
